


It's Okay If It's In Icelandic

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, i feel like i've poisoned sportarobbie, terrible, this is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Sportacus likes to speak his mind about Robbie in Icelandic, thankful that Robbie didn't know the language. Robbie, however, does, and has to deal with Sportacus flapping his jaws everywhere.Translation into Icelandic: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5127138 !





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry about this entire fic, and everything in // is in Icelandic.

“Come on, Robbie, you should at least try doing some push-ups!” Sportacus protested.

“I have before, and it was terrible!” Robbie returned.

“Again? For me, please?” Sportacus begged, then muttered beneath us breath. “/Your ass would look great in the air like that./”

Robbie raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to enchant me with your elvish magic.”

“No! I wouldn’t do that, Robbie!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Sportacus pouted, feigning hurt. “If I made you do push-ups it wouldn’t feel right.”

“Would you make me do something else?”

“/I would make you bend over for me./” Robbie walked right into that one, too bad he didn’t even know.

“What was that?” Robbie raised his second eyebrow at him, which looked quite comical, if you asked Sportacus.

“Nothing, Robbie, I wouldn’t make you do anything against your will!” Sportacus jumped up with a backflip and pulled down an apple from the tree they were under. “But can I make you eat this apple?”

“At least you didn’t call it sportscandy.” Robbie muttered. “But, still no, I won’t eat the apple.”

“/Would you eat my ass out?/”

Sportacus couldn’t help but feel the corners of his mouth turn up. “Aw come on, Robbie, they’re good for you!”

“Exactly.” Robbie lowered his ridiculous eyebrows, but crossed his arms. “If you’re going to keep patronizing me I may as well leave, I’m tired.”

“/I could help you sleep./”

Sportacus meant that one truly, but refrained from saying it in English. “Good night, Robbie!”

He waved Robbie goodbye. “It’s good to see you sleeping at a reasonable time!”

Robbie face twisted into a sneer. “I’m not going to sleep, Sportacus, it was an excuse to get away.”

‘Well that was mean.’ Sportacus thought as Robbie raced away faster than the elf thought possible.

 

Sportacus didn’t see Robbie again until a few days later when the villain passed by him and the kids during a game of soccer.

The kids immediately tried to rope him into the soccer game. He refused profusely, saying something about how he was tired and just wanted to sleep. At that Stingy muttered something about Robbie being out of shape.

“/I know if a few cardio exercises thought could help./”

The kids gasped, and suddenly flooded him with questions about the language. Then, Sportacus realized that he’d never spoken Icelandic before with the kids around. Oh well.

“Yes, yes, it’s Elvish, yes, It’s my first language.” Sportacus quickly answered the children’s questions.

And, surprisingly, Robbie was still standing there, perhaps he wanted to learn more about Icelandic too. Sportacus smiled at him, then turned his attention back to the kids.

“Can you say more?” Ziggy asked.

“Of course I can, Ziggy!” Sportacus grinned at the young boy.

“‘/Glanni Glæpur’s got a great ass./”

“More! More!” The kids were ecstatic about ‘elvish’.

“/I’d love to see him bent over my knee./”

Sportacus looked up at Robbie and he was gaping at him, oh if only he knew.

“/I could put that mouth to better uses./” He winked at the villain.

“/Around the children Íþróttaálfurinn? Really?/”

Sportacus froze, face going white. Fuck fuckfuck.

“Oh, does Robbie know elvish?” Stephania asked.

“Apparently so.” Sportacus moved past the kids and towards Robbie.

“/You know Icelandic?/”

“/Íþróttaálfurinn, Icelandic is my first language./”

“/I didn’t know that./” Sportacus was pale.

“/Obviously./”

“/So you understood all of that?/”

“/Yup, I just can’t believe you did it in front of the kids, also you’re a dirty fucker./”

“/I’m sorry?/”

“/You should be, I had to put up with all of that./”

“/I won’t do it again./”

“/No, no, keep doing it./”

The elf was only too eager to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Secondly, thanks for reading. Writing this felt like a sin, but I love my pairing tropes like this and I just ended up doing it.


End file.
